Fate
by Ladybug1
Summary: Haldir was fated to die at the Battle of Helms Deep... or was he? NO SLASH! My first LOTR fic. *COMPLETED! Final chapters 6 & 7 now up.* Please R
1. Haldir Arrives

Fate

By Ladybug

Summary:  Haldir was fated to die at the Battle of Helms Deep… or was he?  This is a story of what happens when love steps in and changes the course of ones destiny (and corrects a terrible wrong done to the best elf ever).  Please R&R.

Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya.  Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

**Author's Note**:  I wish to give special thanks to Sindel for her suggestion of the Sindarin.  Yes, I was clueless (still am, but that is a whole different story. lol).  I have gone back and revised the first two chapters to include the Sindarin language as well as throughout the rest of the story… which, btw, is already completely written.  I just have not had the time to go through all of it yet and make the corrections my dearest beta – Jenn – gave me.  I did want to note, however, that there are quite a few words, i.e. how, you, has, soul, etc. that are not listed in the Sindarin dictionary (rather frustrating).  So, I have taken the liberty of selecting words from other languages to fill in.  I hope this does not offend any Tolkien fans.

Also, thank you all who have R&R'd my story so far.  I'm glad you all like it (even with some minor errors such as doodlebug pointed out – thanks for letting me know!).

And lastly, a big resounding thank you to my beta, Jenn!  Thanks for all your help!  *smooches*  
  


Rated R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

_Helms Deep - before the big battle_

"I cannot tell you how glad I am that you have come," Aragorn smiled as he led Haldir down a wide passageway.

Haldir could not help but smile in return.  Despite the graveness of their situation, Aragorn's enthusiasm was addicting.  "We came as quickly as we could.  I feared we would not arrive before the orcs."

Aragorn clapped him on the back as they entered a very large hall where mainly women and small children milled about.  "They are preparing to go below into the mountain for safety," he indicated with a nod of his head.  "We have been forced to call upon any male that can hold a sword - young and old."

Haldir looked about and nodded, his lips set in a grim line.  "It is unfortunate that a young child must face the horrors of battle, especially the battle we must fight."

"Come," Aragorn tugged on Haldir's sleeve not wishing to dwell on such unpleasantness at the moment.  "We must go prepare."

Haldir started to turn and follow his friend when his eyes caught sight of a young woman across the room.  She had a quiet beauty, elegant and graceful.  Her hair was a rich dark brown, pulled back to hang over her shoulder in a single long braid.  Her clothes were those of men, torn and dirty; they hung on her small frame, effectively hiding her womanly curves.  Her face had smudges of dirt here and there, but it did not detract from the beauty he saw beneath.

She was attending a mother and infant, a large canvas bag at her side.  Her touch was gentle and kind, as she seemed to speak soft encouraging words to the small child.

Haldir could not take his eyes from her.  Never in his long life had a woman struck him so deeply upon first sight, especially a human woman.  Yet… there was something familiar about her.  Something he could not quite bring to mind.

"Who is she?"  The question was asked so softly that Aragorn almost did not hear it.

Following the direction of the elf's gaze, he saw the woman of whom Haldir spoke.  "She arrived late last night, alone.  Her name is Anya and she hails from the lands of Gondor."

"She is…"  _Beautiful…_ he finished in silence.

Aragorn waited for Haldir to finish his thought, but when it came apparent he would not, he continued, "She is a healer and has been working nonstop since she arrived.  I do not think she has even stopped to sleep or eat."

Haldir frowned his disapproval.  "She will drop from exhaustion," he murmured noticing the graceful way she moved.

Just then, she rose to her feet, her canvas bag in hand.  She smiled down at the mother and child, said a few words then turned to leave.  Her gaze came up to see where she might be needed next then froze when they locked with his.

_Kif anann nin gur dartha an inti? (How long has my heart waited for you?)_

Without conscious thought, the Elfish words slipped silently from his mind into hers.  He couldn't have stopped them if he'd tried, for it was his heart and soul that cried out to her now, recognizing that she was the missing piece in his life.

_Nin nafs irif i calad ned intu, gwedhi  gur la min. (My soul recognizes the light in yours, binding our hearts into one.)_

The words seeped into her skin, into her bloodstream to race to her heart where they wrapped around her, warming her soul.  For a long moment they stared at one another, seeing no one else, as time seemed to stand still.  Nervously, she gave him a shy smile and was rewarded when his blue eyes softened with warmth and the hint of a returned smile.  Then Aragorn leaned towards him.

"We must go, Haldir."

Haldir blinked, breaking the spell that seemed to have been cast upon the woman and himself.  Holding her gaze for a moment more, he nodded his head to her in acknowledgment then with a tightening of his jaw; he turned and followed Aragorn from the room.


	2. Love Intervenes

Fate

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

Rated R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Anya felt her breath leave her in a loud whoosh as she watched the two men leave the room.  She recognized the dark headed one as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur's throne, but the other…

She had never felt such a strong instant attraction to a man before.  Her heart had raced as she took him in, so tall and muscular, with long blond hair that hung down past his shoulders, his features handsome with high cheekbones, dark eyes and a straight nose.  He looked almost elegant…regal in his armor and red cape, yet completely masculine.  She had heard his voice in her head speaking the Elfish language, the language of her mother's people.  His words were beautiful, filling her, binding them somehow.  Binding their hearts so that she could almost feel the beat of his within her.

She knew all about elves.  Her mother had been an elf and had made sure that she knew everything about that side of her family, including the language.  Anya had soaked up the information like a sponge, begging her mother to tell her story after story of her people.

So, had the elves come to help?  Would they once more fight beside man as they once had long ago?  She hoped so.  They could use all the help they could get.  And perhaps afterwards, when the battle was over, she could seek out this elf and ask him if he knew where her mother's people were.

She felt her skin flush, her cheeks burned heatedly and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of speaking to an elf … no, not any elf, for she had already spoken to Legolas a time or two.   No, it was _this_ elf, this elf that made her heart flutter and her palms sweaty.

Swallowing hard, she chided herself for feeling so flustered over the brief moment they had shared.  She was dirty and smelled.  The man's clothes she wore - her fathers - were filthy and torn.  She was sure he must have been appalled at the sight of her.  The warm smile she had thought she'd seen in his beautiful blue eyes had really been amusement and most likely he was laughing at her.  And the elfin words she'd heard spoken in her mind - she must have misunderstood or imagined it - for why would an elf as handsome as he pay her any attention?  Besides, it was ridicules that she would allow herself such a wild imagining.  She was a grown woman, not a silly, imaginative child.

How she looked did not matter, though.  What he thought of her should not matter.  She was Anya - half elfling and healer - daughter of Lord Mordien and the Lady Analyssa.  She was here now because the orcs had destroyed her home, her village, killing everyone including her mother and father.  She had barely escaped.  Only the quick thinking of her father had saved her life.  He had forced her into a small cubbyhole beneath the floorboards of their home to hide.  The space was barely big enough for her.  As it was she had to curl into a ball to fit.  She remained there, quiet and unmoving for two days.  Silently crying as she heard the screams of terror from the villagers above.  When she had finally exited her place of hiding, the orcs were gone, but in their place was left death and devastation.

The whole village of Cantehoon had been wiped out.  Most of the homes had been burnt to the ground.  Her own home - the house she had been born and grown up in had been gutted and stood in ruins.  She had found her father - beheaded - just outside their home, her mother's lifeless body beside him.

She had spent the next few days in mourning.  She had roamed the ruins of the village in a numb haze, not really seeing, not really caring.  She had no will to go on; all her fond memories were destroyed in one fell swoop of Sauron's wrath.

But one night her mother had appeared to her in a dream, telling her to rise up and go west to Lothlorien, to the home of her people.  Because of her lineage, she would be welcomed there and the Grace that had been bestowed upon her would be passed to her only child - her daughter - as well.

So Anya had left Cantehoon.  Dressed in her father's clothing, her hair tightly braided and pinned to her head beneath a large hat, she had taken only her canvas bag of herbs and healing poultices and what little food she could find.  She had a dagger strapped to her ankle for hunting and protection.  She had walked for over a week before she came to Helms Deep, dodging orcs and the other evil minions of Sauron and Saruman.  They had gladly taken her in, given her shelter and food.  In return she saw their need for a healer, so she used the gifts she'd been given and worked tirelessly to help those who were wounded or sick.

And now they must prepare to move all these women and children into the mountain in preparation for the orcs' attack.  They would be here in a few short hours and they would have to move swiftly if they were to be ready.

Pushing her hunger and weariness aside along with any lingering thoughts of a handsome blond elf, Anya once more looked around to see where she might be needed.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Haldir, ready for battle and fully briefed on where he and the elves were to be stationed, carried a covered tray into the large hall where he'd last seen Anya.

He cursed himself a fool, for he had little time to be pursuing his heart's desire and yet, he could not shake her from his mind.  Several times Aragorn had had to call him from his mind's wanderings while being briefed.  Finally, Aragorn asked him why he was so distracted, and Haldir confessed. 

"It is the woman… Anya," he spoke quietly.  "I cannot be rid of her presence in my mind.  He mulk nin nafs. _(She haunts my soul)_."

Aragorn felt the corners of his lips twitch in amusement.  When he had first met Haldir at Lothlorien, he'd found the elf friendly enough, but he was also rather rude and arrogant.  It had been clear to him when he had spontaneously hugged Haldir earlier that the elf was not used to such displays of affection.  Aragorn would give his right arm to see how Haldir would deal with a woman.  "Then perhaps you should go and speak to her."

Haldir looked up quickly, a look of shock in his eyes that Aragorn would even suggest such a thing.  "This is not the time-"

Aragorn silenced him with a raised hand.  "And with what certainty do you have that you will be around to tell her later?  Love follows its own path, my friend, and comes when it pleases."

Haldir remained silent, for they both knew that many would be lost in this battle; there were no certainties.  "Go," Aragorn commanded and stepped away from the table spread with maps that showed the lay out of the castle.  "But be quick."

"Thank you, nin meldir. (my friend)." Haldir bowed at the waist in respect then turned and left the room.

Now here he stood, looking around the once crowded hall and not seeing the one he looked for.  Few remained in the large hall now, most having already gone below into the bowels of the mountain.

He stopped a passing elderly woman. "Excuse me, madam."  

The woman looked curiously up at him, her eyes widening a bit in surprise when she realized he was an elf.  "Yes?"

"I am looking for the Healer - the woman named Anya."

"Oh," she looked around then pointed to the far side of the room.  "I believe she is over there, just through that door."

"Thank you," he responded with a bow of his head and moved swiftly across the room.  Balancing the tray on one hand, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a feminine voice laced with exhaustion.

Haldir opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.  He found her standing at a counter, her back to him.  She had her canvas bag open and several pouches set out before her on the counter.

He watched her in silence as she lifted her hand to push at several strands of hair that had escaped the braid and insisted on hanging down in her face.  "What can I do for you?" she asked without turning.

Moving forward, Haldir stopped just behind her and reached past her to set the tray of food on the counter.  "You could eat," he answered her softly.

With a sharp gasp, Anya spun around and found herself staring up into the face that had been possessing her every thought for the past hour.  Her heart thudded sharply in her chest and for a moment she couldn't breathe.  "You…"  She winced inside at the breathless sound she made.  _Oh good lord, he will think I am an imbecile._

She watched as his dark eyes lit with humor, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  Reaching out, he swept up her hand and brought it to his lips and the only thing she could think was that thank God she had washed them a short time ago.

"I am Haldir of Lothlorien," he introduced himself.  He lowered her hand, but did not release it.  His gaze took in every inch of her face and found that she was more beautiful up close than from a distance.  Her eyes were a soft blue-gray that reminded him of stormy skies.

Anya blinked in surprise at the mention of her mother's homeland.  "Lothlorien?" she asked softly.  When he nodded, she continued, "My mother was from Lothlorien."

Haldir frowned a moment, then he released her hand and reached out to push her hair away from her ears.  "You are an elf," he stated with much surprise.

Anya shook her head.  "Half elf," she corrected.  "My father, Lord Mordien, was human."

"And your mother was?"

Before she could answer, Haldir knew.  "Analyssa," they answered simultaneously.  No wonder he had found her familiar.  She looked just like her mother, except Analyssa had had the blonde hair of his people, while Anya's hair was dark.

"You knew my mother?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Yes, I knew her well," Haldir answered with a smile.  "How is she?"

The smile faded from Anya's face as the scene of her parent's death flashed unbidden before her eyes.  "She and my father were murdered by the orcs a few weeks ago.  They swept into our village and destroyed everything.  I barely escaped."

The soft brush of his hand as his palm cupped her cheek brought her back to the present.

"I am sorry, tithen min. (_little one).  _I greatly respected your mother."

"Thank you," she answered trying not to tremble at his touch, trying not to feel overwhelmed by his nearness.

_Sahil, meleth (Easy, love)… _She heard the Elfish word brush against her mind.  _Do not fear me, little one.  Do you not feel it?  Did you not sense how our hearts, our very souls have recognized one another?_

She _had_ felt it.  From the moment their eyes had met earlier something within her had come alive.  A spark had been ignited within her that his presence continued to fan to life.

"Yes," she whispered out loud rubbing her cheek against his hand.  "I feel it, but I do not understand it."

Haldir closed his eyes, fighting back the frustration over the little time he had.  He leaned forward until his forehead pressed lightly against hers.  "That I had time to explain it, I gladly would, but I fear my time to go is drawing near."

"The orcs," she guessed, fear filling her heart.  "They are close?"

"Yes."

"Will Helms Deep hold?"

Haldir lifted his head and took her trembling hands in his and pressed them over his heart.  "We will do everything in our power to keep the orcs from breaking through, but you should be safe enough below within the mountain."

Anya couldn't stop staring at him.  When she had first turned to find him standing behind her, she had thought him so incredibly handsome.  Even dressed for battle, he carried himself like royalty.  Reaching up to touch his silky long hair, she marveled at its softness.  Her eyes moved up to his face, her hand following to graze along his jaw then up across his cheek.

She heard his heavy sigh as his eyes drifted closed and leaned into her touch.  "You are making this very hard for me," he told her softly.

"I wish we had more time."  Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

He dipped his head down slightly, his blue eyes filled with passion.  "We will have a lifetime and more."

"Haldir…" she whispered his name as she leaned forward into him.  She wanted him to kiss her - wanted it more than her next breath.  It didn't matter that she had only just met him; she felt as if she had known him all her life.

Haldir closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a light brush of velvet softness.  A jolt of electricity arced between them as he then slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue thrusting in to explore the warm cavern of her mouth.  His arms wrapped around her to drag her firmly against him, pressing her softness against the hard metal of his armor.

She was inexperienced.  He could tell by the way she timidly responded.  He forced himself to slow down, to kiss her slowly and allow her to get used to the feel of his tongue in her mouth.  Slowly, with infinite care, he showed her how to respond in kind with her own tongue - how to taste and explore, how to nibble and nip - it was delicious torture.  And one he was forced to end all to soon when a loud knock sounded at the door.

Cursing softly, Haldir broke the kiss, but when Anya would have pulled away, he kept her locked against him, one hand gently wrapped around the nape of her neck, holding her head pressed to his heart.  As she finally relaxed against him the door opened and Legolas' face appeared through the open door.

He froze for a moment at the sight before him.  He'd obviously interrupted a private moment and he smiled knowingly.  "Aragorn has requested your presence up on the battlement."

Haldir nodded, his blue eyes glacial as he met the amused stare of Legolas.  "Please inform Aragorn I am on my way."

Legolas bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment and winked at Haldir before closing the door quietly.  They stood there in silence for a long moment simply holding each other.  "I must go," he finally spoke quietly.

With a sudden sense of foreboding, Anya tightened her arms around his waist.  "I do not want you to go out there, Haldir," she responded suddenly, fiercely.  She lifted her head to look up at him, tears bright in her eyes.  "Please, stay with me."

He soothed her with his hand gently stroking the length of her spine.  "You know I must."  He bent his head forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.  "I want you to eat what I brought you and then go below with the others."

She nodded her head and he bent to kiss her once more.  When he raised his head, he released her and stepped back.  "Promise me," he began.  "When this is over.  If I do not survive the battle-"

He held up a hand to silence the protest he saw coming.  "If I do not survive the battle," he repeated.  "You will promise me that you will go to Rivendell and seek protection from Lord Elrond."

Tears flooded Anya's eyes, but she blinked them away.  "What about Lothlorien?  Shouldn't I be with my mother's people?"

Haldir shook his head.  "There is no one at Lothlorien.  Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel have gone to the west until Sauron is defeated."

His hand lifted to caress her cheek.  "Wad enni (_Promise me_), Anya."

Anya lifted her tear filled gaze to meet his.  "Im wad (_I promise_)," she answered softly.  Dropping his hand, Haldir turned and walked away.  "Im meleth inta (_I love you_)."  The words slipped past her lips before she could stop them.

Opening the door, Haldir turned to her one last time.  Raising his hand, he placed his closed fist over his heart.  "I will carry your love in my heart as I go into battle."  With that, he slipped out the door and was gone.

As she stared at the empty place where he had stood just moments before, a single tear trickled down her cheek.


	3. The Vision

Fate  
By Ladybug

  
Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

  
Rated R

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter 3

  
Deep in the mountain of Helms Deep, the women and children waited and listened to the battle that took place above them.  Eowyn and Anya took turns moving from group to group, passing on encouraging words and reminding the women to keep their children close.

"Anya, you are exhausted," Eowyn told her.  "Go sit down for a few minutes."

  
Anya rubbed her tired eyes.  "Are you sure?" she asked, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.  She really was ready to drop.

  
"Yes, now go," Eowyn commanded.  "I will call you if you are needed."

  
With a slight smile and a nod, Anya found a quiet corner and sat down.  She closed her eyes, thinking she would just rest them for a few moments…

_  
The orcs were everywhere.  It was not a battle, but a bloody massacre.  The wall had already been breached; the orcs were inside Helms Deep._

_  
"Retreat," King Theoden commanded.  "Aragorn, pull them inside!"_

_  
Hearing the command of the king, Aragorn began yelling at the men to pull back.  He turned to enter Helms Deep and glanced up, seeing Haldir above.  "Haldir!"  When the elf met his gaze, Aragorn signaled with his hand.  "Pull them back into the Keep!"_

_  
With a nod of his head, Haldir spun around to give the order.  He was quickly met with several attacking orcs.  He fought back, cutting them down one by one.  He turned to leave and suddenly pain sliced through him as an orc appeared from nowhere and stabbed him in the stomach._

_  
Momentarily stunned, Haldir stumbled then gathering his strength he swiftly cut down the orc.  Pushing the burning sensation in his stomach out of his mind, he looked wildly around him at the utter chaos.  Seeing an opening, he knew it was his only chance to retreat with the others, so he turned away from the carnage and started towards it, his hand pressed to the wound in his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  One step, two then a blinding pain paralyzed him from behind._

_  
He gasped for breath, his lungs refusing to work.  Slowly he sank to his knees, his gaze fell upon his fallen comrades, his brothers.  They had failed.  His mind started to cloud, to darken.  His vision narrowing as death raced up to claim him._

_  
"Haaaldiiirr…"_

_  
He heard his name from a distance then arms circled around him, catching him as he sank to the ground.  Aragorn appeared in his dimming vision, but his last thoughts were of Anya and the love they would never get to share.  How ironic, he thought.  That he would find that perfect love only to die before he could really experience it.  Then his vision faded completely until there was nothing but darkness…_

_  
"Haldir," Aragorn shook him, but he knew his friend was gone.  Suddenly more orcs swarmed forward and he was forced to desert Haldir to defend himself, leaving the elf's body lying amongst the rest of the dead._

  
"Noooo…" Anya jerked awake screaming.

  
"Anya!"  Eowyn rushed to her side, grabbing her flailing hands.  "You are dreaming, it's all right."

  
"No," she sobbed.  "He's been hurt, he's dying."

  
"Who?" Eowyn asked, fear coursing through her that it might by Aragorn.  "Who has been hurt?"  When Anya didn't answer right away, Eowyn shook her, forcing her to focus.  "_Who_ was hurt, Anya?"

  
"Haldir," she answered softly as the tears coursed down her cheeks.  "My Haldir…"

  
"I'm so sorry," Eowyn responded, her heart breaking for her new friend, yet she was secretly relieved that it was not Aragorn.  They had talked earlier, sharing their secrets.  Eowyn had confessed her attraction to Aragorn and Anya had told Eowyn of Haldir.  "But Anya, it was a dream," she continued encouragingly.  "And until you hear otherwise, then cling to the hope that he is alive."

  
Anya tried to smile through her tears as she nodded her head.  "Yes, you are right, Eowyn," she answered, wiping at her wet cheeks.  "Thank you."

  
The battle above grew louder as the orcs moved further into Helms Deep.  Many of the women began to cry out and some of the smaller children began to cry in fear.  "What will we do?" someone finally asked.  "What will we do if the orcs break through?"

  
The soft cries of the infants were her only answer, as no one really knew.  Anya sat numbly, as she tried to cling to the hope that Haldir was fine, but the dream kept playing over and over in her head and with it a sense of foreboding.  She tried to convince herself that it was only a dream, but instinct told her the dream had really been a vision.


	4. Sadness In Victory

Fate  
By Ladybug

  
Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

  
Rated R

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter 4

  
A great cheer rose up from those who survived the battle.  It was over, the orcs defeated.  As promised, Gandalf had returned with Eomer, appearing in the east as the morning sun broke over the horizon, he used the blinding sun to bring them on to victory.

  
The women and children emerged to mourn the loss of their men and their sons and to rejoice with those who had survived.  The loss had been great and they would spend many days burying their dead.

  
Anya stood alone looking around, trying to hold on to hope.  She saw Gimli and Legolas, King Theoden and several of the elves that had come with Haldir.  She saw Aragorn embracing Eowyn, but of Haldir…

  
Aragorn released Eowyn easily returning the smile she gave him.  His eyes lifted as he gazed over the throngs of people as they emerged into the warmth of the morning sun.  It was a new day and victory was theirs.

  
Once more they had defied the odds and beaten Saruman.  His thoughts touched briefly on Frodo and Sam and he prayed they were safe and that their journey towards Mordor was as successful.

  
Looking over the people as they hugged and congratulated each other, his gaze froze on a lone woman standing off to one side, her hands clutched in front of her as she searched the crowds.

  
Anya…

_  
"Did you find her?" Aragorn asked as Haldir approached him on the battlement._

_Haldir caught the humorous light in Aragorn's eyes and he glared at him.  "Legolas needs to work on his timing."_

_A smile spread across Aragorn's face for a brief moment then faded as he looked out towards the direction where the orcs would soon appear.  "I am happy for you, Haldir."_

_Haldir's eyes softened as Anya's image floated before them in his mind's eye.  "She is… nin kur hwest. (my very breath)."_

_Aragorn nodded in understanding, his own thoughts drifting to Arwen.  "It is a rare gift indeed to find that one that completes your heart.  I am glad you found yours."_

_Haldir sighed softly and stared off towards the horizon.  Normally not one to open up, he quietly began to reveal to Aragorn things about himself.  How all his life, he had known what he wanted - being Marchwarden and serving Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  It satisfied him like nothing else.  He loved Lorien and felt there was no other place as beautiful as his beloved forest.  He admitted that over the years he'd become arrogant and prideful.  Traveling throughout Middle-earth over the centuries and seeing what some Men were capable of had tainted his view on all humans.  "It wasn't until the Fellowship had come to Lorien that I was reminded of the good that remained in some and of the importance of the alliance between Man and Elf._

_"When Galadriel approached me about renewing the alliance and leading the elves to Helms Deep, I accepted readily."  He glanced over at Aragorn, his eyes filled with respect for the man before him.  "I meant what I said, Aragorn.  I **am** proud to fight along side Man once more."  His gaze moved back to the horizon, the skies darkening with the coming storm.  "And now Anya... she has come into my life unexpectedly and during a time of great unrest.  You are right, min meldir.  Love comes when it wants and follows its own path."_

  
Suddenly, he stiffened when a large mass appeared just over the horizon.  "They come," he announced softly, pushing all thoughts from his mind except for the battle to come.

  
With a heavy heart, Aragorn pushed the memory away and made his way towards Anya.  She spotted him as he approached, a look of great sadness on his face and her worst fears were confirmed.

  
Tears spilled down her cheeks as Aragorn stopped before her and took both her hands into his.  "I am sorry, Anya."

  
Anya felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.  She leaned into Aragorn, accepting his comfort as she cried quietly.  Aragorn held her, as he too, mourned the loss of a friend.  "I am sorry that you two did not have more time to know each other," he told her.  "But in that short time you had, he loved you.  He knew that you were his other half just as he was yours."

  
Aragorn's words surprised her at first.  Though she could hardly say that she had known Haldir well, she just didn't see him as someone who would easily speak of his feelings, especially those of love to another man, but strangely at the same time she was not surprised at all.  In the short time she had been around Aragorn, she had found him easy to talk to.  Taking comfort in his words, she drew strength from them and nodded.    "Thank you," she replied.  Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as she pulled back slightly.  Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she looked up at him.  "Where is he?  I want to see him."

  
Aragorn shook his head.  "No, Anya, that would not be wise.  His body is up on the battlement amongst all the other dead, including the orcs."

  
"I don't care, Aragorn, I must see him with my own eyes… please," she pleaded, not understanding this sudden sense of urgency to see his body.

  
Aragorn sighed.  Reaching up, he pushed a stray strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and froze when he saw the slight point.  "You are an elf…" he stated softly.

  
"Half elf," she answered automatically.  "My mother was Analyssa of Lothlorien, my father was Lord Mordien of Cantehoon.  Both died when orcs attacked and destroyed our village."

  
Aragorn nodded, a deep sigh escaping his lips over all the senseless death and destruction.  "I heard many good things about your father.  I am sorry for your loss.  Did Haldir know your mother?"

  
"Yes," she answered as tears burned in her eyes once more.  "I would have liked to have heard his stories about her…please," she begged once more.  "Please take me to him."

  
Aragorn's eyes closed on a soft sigh then he opened them and nodded.  "All right," he answered softly.  "Come."

  
Taking her by the hand, he led her through the courtyard towards the stairs that led up to the wall.


	5. He's Alive!

Fate  
By Ladybug

  
Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

  
Rated R

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter 5

  
The devastation and destruction up on the upper wall was horrendous.  Never had she seen so much blood and violence.  Not even the destruction of her village could compare to the total devastation of what lay before her.

  
Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled unchecked down her cheeks.  The healer in her rebelled against what she saw.  Men, boys - mere children - lay strewn about.  Elves, who just hours before had marched regally into Helms Deep to offer their assistance lay dead.  Orcs, the spawn of Saruman, also lay dead amongst the others.  Anya considered it an abomination to have such creatures lie beside those of honor.

  
She started when she felt hands come to rest on her shoulders, the gentle bump of a warm body behind her.  "Over there," came Aragorn's voice, his hand lifting to point in the direction where he'd left Haldir.

  
Anya closed her eyes, her breath frozen in her lungs.  Did she really want to see this?  Did she really want the last memory of her love to be in death?  _Haldir…_ her heart cried out in pain.  _Why did you leave me?_

  
Suddenly, there was a pulse, so faded and weak, she nearly did not feel itsbeat within her soul.Her eyes flew open and they landed on a sight that made her knees buckle.  Haldir, her beloved, lay across the body of a dead orc.  Under the glaring reality of the morning sun, she could see the dark stain of his blood across his stomach.  The beautiful, handsome face that she had known for such a heartbreakingly short time was tilted to one side and smudged with dirt and blood.  A low whimper of denial ripped past her throat sounding like that of a wounded animal.

  
Aragorn moved swiftly to keep her from sinking to the ground in a heap.  He swung her up in his strong arms, cursing himself silently for allowing her to talk him into doing this.  "I was a fool to allow this," he spoke softly and started to turn around and take her back down.

  
Again she felt a pulse within her, a heartbeat.  It stuttered then pulsed again.  "Haldir…" she whispered his name.  _He was alive!_  "No!  Put me down," she exclaimed suddenly, urgency tingeingher voice.  "Put me down, he is alive, he is alive!"

  
She began to struggle against Aragorn, forcing him to set her on her feet or risk dropping her.  "Anya," he called to her as he tried to reach for her, but she broke away from his grasp and ran to where Haldir lay.

  
Dropping to her knees beside him, her hands fluttered, hovering over him in a brief moment of panicked indecision then once more the healer kicked in, pushing aside the distraught, terrified woman.  Her hand immediately dropped to his neck, her fingers pressing in to find his pulse.  At first she felt nothing and panic nearly seized her again, and then she felt it… weak and thready.

  
"He's alive," the words barely made it past her tight throat.  She turned as Aragorn rushed up to kneel beside her.  She could barely bring him into focus through the tears that flooded her eyes.  "He's alive!"

  
For the second time in days, Aragorn wore an expression of stunned shock.  First Gandalf was believed to be dead.  With his own eyes, he hadwitnessed the great wizard fall to his death in the hellmouth of Moria, but then he had turned up in the forest of Fangorn very much alive.  Haldir had died in his arms.  He was sure of it, but yet now, here he was alive, albeit barely, but still alive.

  
"If I had known…" his voice trailed off as the memory of how he'd been forced to abandon his friend when more orcs had attacked.  He shook his head as if to clear away the painful memory.  "I would never have left him here had I known he still breathed."

  
Anya placed her hand on top of his drawing his attention to her.  "Of course not, Aragorn.  But we cannot think on that now.  We must get him below, and quickly.   
  
Aragorn nodded and rose to his feet quickly.  "I will get some help."  He spun away and ran back towards the stairs to get help.

  
Anya turned back to Haldir and quickly began assessing the worst wounds.  If what she had seen in her dream had truly been a vision, then she knew he had received a very bad wound to the back.  She needed to stop the bleeding or all hope was lost.

  
Grabbing at the material of his cloak, she tore off a large piece and pressed it against the wound in his stomach.  She would have to worry about the wound to his back once help arrived, for she knew she couldn't turn him over herself without possibly causing more damage.

  
"Hang on, my love," she whispered softly as she reached out with her free hand to stroke his hair away from his face.    
  


_You must keep fighting.  You must live for me._  Her heart whispered the words to him, hoping they would reach him wherever he was and encourage him to keep fighting.

  
Moments later she heard the sound of running feet as Aragorn returned with several of the elves that had survived the battle.  She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead then rose up as Aragorn gave quick orders to gently lift Haldir up and carry him below.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Fate  
By Ladybug

  
Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

**  
Okay, this chapter is where the story earns its "R" rating.  Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  ;-)**

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter 6

  
"Dear God." The words whispered past her lips as she viewed his naked body with a clinical eye.  There didn't seem to be a place on his torso that was not bruised.  _…and he had been wearing protective armor_, she thought to herself.

Even through the bruises and cuts and the terrible wound to his stomach and back, Anya could not completely close from her mind the female response to his maleness.  He was perfection - hard muscles, broad shoulders, flat stomach.  Her eyes took him all in, her cheeks flushing hotly when her eyes moved over his flaccid manhood.  Even so, he was magnificent.

Moving forward, she covered the lower half of his body with a blanket just as Aragorn slipped back into the room.  "How can I help?"He felt guilty for leaving Haldir amongst the dead and wanted to do whatever he could to help now.

"We must clean and stitch the wounds to his stomach and back.  I will need your help turning him onto his side and holding him steady as I stitch his back wound."

Aragorn nodded, standing ready for when she needed him.  Anya moved over to where her canvas bag sat and rifled through it, bringing out a bar of soap that was made from a special recipe her mother had given her.  Walking to where a bowel of water sat, she washed her hands thoroughly with it.  "You will need to wash your hands with this soap.  Get them as clean as you can.  Also, I will need clean towels and lots of fresh water along with more bandages."

Aragorn moved immediately to the door and opened it, sticking his head out and whispering something softly to someone just outside.  Closing the door, he then crossed the room to where the bowel of water was and picked up the soap and began washing his hands.  "The towels, fresh water and bandages will be brought momentarily," he told her.

Anya nodded as she bent over the stomach wound and began washing around the torn flesh, removing dirt and blood.  When the wound was completely clean, she picked up needle and thread and began stitching the ragged edged back together.

~*~*~

Many hours later, Anya slumped, exhausted, into a nearby chair.  She had gotten both wounds stitched up and bandaged and still Haldir lived.  She didn't know how; he had lost so much blood and the wound to his back should have been fatal.

But still, he clung to life, telling her of his great strength and plain stubbornness.  The thought of that stubbornness made her smile.  She imagined it was what made him such a good leader.  Though they actually knew so little of each other, she knew he had to hold some high position within the ranks of the elfin army and she suspected that he was highly respected as well.

"You must get some rest, Anya."

She straightened up upon hearing Aragorn's voice and shook her head.  "I cannot leave him alone, he is still in danger."

"And you will do him no good if you collapse from exhaustion.  You _must_ rest," he continued to push her.  "There is room on the bed beside him, it will do him good to have you there."

"But…" her voice faded as she eyed the bed with longing.  She would love nothing more than to curl up next to Haldir.  "I might do more harm than good if I move against him in my sleep."

Aragorn slipped his hand around her arm and gently forced her to stand.  Ignoring her halfhearted protests, he forced her to lie down beside Haldir.  "You will sleep, by order of your king."

Anya flashed him a half teasing smile.  "Yes, your majesty."

Aragorn shook his head in amusement as she gently stretched out next to Haldir.  He covered them both with a blanket.  "You will be left alone, however if you need anything, Toomak is right outside the door."

"Thank you," Anya answered with a yawn.  Toomak was one of the elves that had come with Haldir.  She had met him earlier when he had brought the clean towels and fresh water she had requested.

Her eyes drifted closed and by the time Aragorn had closed the door behind him, she was asleep, her head resting against Haldir's arm, her hand over his heart.

_"Istayqaza, nin meleth__ (Wake up, my love)."_

Anya's eyes fluttered open and she gasped softly when she found Haldir pushed up on his elbow hovering over her.  He was smiling down at her, his dark eyes warm and inviting.  She raised her hand to touch his cheek, his long blond hair falling down to brush lightly against her arm.  "I must be dreaming," she murmured, afraid to blink.  Afraid that if she did, he would be gone.

_"You are dreaming," he answered then leaned down to nuzzle her neck._

_Anya glanced around for the first time and realized they were not at Helms Deep.  A bright blue sky was overhead and she could feel the warmth of the sun.  Cool green grass lay beneath her and trees surrounded them.  "It's so beautiful.  Where are we?"_

_Haldir lifted his head, caressing her cheek with his fingers.  "The Uttermost West," he answered._

_Realization dawned on her and she tried to push away from him and sit up.  "No!" she denied roughly.  "I won't accept this.  You cannot leave me."_

_Haldir rolled onto his back and folded his arms back**,** pillowing his head on them.  "I have not left you, love.  I'm right here."_

_Anya paused a moment, remembering all that her mother had taught her about the Uttermost West.  "But then why are we here?  I thought this is where the elves come when they die or tire of their immortality."_

_"It is," he answered, his lips curving slightly into a smile.  "We are here because this is the only place where I can come to you whole and touch you, talk to you."_

_Her eyes drifted down from his face, down the length of his long muscular body.  He was indeed whole, his injuries gone.  His white blond hair glistened under the bright sunshine, spreading out over his arms, as he lay relaxed on his back.  His long legs were enclosed in a dark charcoal colored material that molded to his muscular thighs.  His shirt,  a soft fawn color, was halfway unbuttoned and untucked from his pants in a haphazard way, giving her glimpses of pale flesh underneath._

_"But my mother said that only elves can come here, elves who have died or are ready to die.  How is it that I am here?"_

_Reaching out one hand to her, he smiled at her.  A smile that dazzled her senses and warmed her heart.  "You are what we call a Half-elfin, born of a full blood elf who carries the Grace given us by Valar.  That Grace is passed down to her child, regardless if that child is full blood or half."  As he spoke, Anya took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer.  "Because of your elfin blood, you are permitted here."_

_"And the dream?"_

_He tugged on her hand until she finally sprawled across his chest.  His arms came around her, holding her locked against the hard wall of his chest.  The smile faded slightly from his lips, but his eyes still carried their warmth now tinged with desire.  "I had not planned to be so mortally injured.  I had just found you…" his voice trailed off as he brought one hand up to trace her cheek lovingly with his fingers.  "Valar has given us this time, let us use it wisely."_

_Anya felt her heart thud against her chest at the cryptic words, but before she could draw breath to speak, his fingers tangled in her hair and drew her face down until her lips met his.  They were warm and soft as they molded to hers._

_He was content to keep the pace slow, knowing her inexperience and not wanting to frighten her.  He moved his lips back and forth over hers, getting to know the texture and contours of her sweet mouth.  Her sweet moans fueled the flames of his desire until his blood ran like molten lava through his veins._

_Still he kept the pace slow, his hands slowly moving over her back, up into her hair - releasing the tie that held her braid - then working it out with his fingers, letting the silky strands slide over his hands._

_As he kissed her, Anya became bolder.  She wanted to please him, wanted to give to him the same pleasure that he was giving to her.  Her hands framed his face, lovingly exploring his features as her tongue came out to tentatively learn the taste and texture of his lips.   Feelings she had never experienced before coursed through her.  Her body did not feel her own.  It was alive and hummed with the pleasure of what his hands were doing.  An unfamiliar aching throb had begun to pulse down between her legs; it caused her to squirm against him, seeking relief._

_His hands slid down her back, following the curve of her spine until they moved over her bottom.  His large hands grasped her firmly and shifted her hips until the pulsing ache met the hard line of his arousal.  "I believe this is what you are looking for," he whispered against her lips as he thrust his hips upward, his hands guiding her to rock against him._

_Anya gasped loudly as her body shuddered almost violently, her legs falling to either side of his hips to straddle him.  A wild, intoxicating sensation stole her breath as her body instinctively sought his.  "That's it, love," he encouraged her.  "Let your body tell you what to do."_

She moved against him, unable to stop, her body instinctively seeking his, somehow knowing that what they were doing would eventually ease the throbbing ache within her. "Haldir, I cannot…" She tensed, her eyes squeezing shut as the force of her first release rocked through her.  She cried out as his mouth captured hers once more, his tongue sliding in to wrap around hers.

_He rolled them both over until Anya lay beneath him.  He kept his weight to the side of her, but his body pressed intimately against her soft curves.  He leaned against his elbow, his arm curved around the top of her head.  His other hand lay flat against her belly as he smiled down at her.  "That was only the beginning, nin gur (my heart).  I have so much more to show you."_

_Anya reached up her hand and touched his cheek.  Then she slid her fingers back into his hair and pulled him down to her.__  "Warra enni (show me)," she breathed against his lips eager to experience whatever else he had in mind for them._

_Haldir groaned as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply.  Her eagerness fueled the flames of his desire, causing his already hardened manhood to swell even bigger.  His hand glided up across her belly to curve over one breast.  Gently his fingers molded around the generous mound, his thumb brushed back and forth over the nipple as it peaked and strained against the material that covered it._

_Anya arched her back sharply, pressing her breast more fully into his hand, amazed at how the ache between her legs intensified with each stroke of his thumb against the sensitive nipple.  Her body hummed beneath his ministrations, he seemed to know exactly what to do… how to touch her._

_As if they had been made for each other._

_Her hands moved up to bury her fingers into his long blond hair.  She loved his hair, so long and silky soft, the way he kept it pulled back away from his face with braids to fall down around his shoulders.  His mouth left hers to trail down the slender column of her throat, his teeth scraping ever so lightly against her soft skin.  She moaned his name as she felt the warmth of the sun on her bared breasts, his fingers having worked the laces at the front of her dress undone without her realizing it._

_Lifting his head, he gazed down at the fullness of her breasts, his eyes dark and filled with desire and lust.  "Bain (beautiful)," he whispered as he brought the palm of his hand to lightly graze across each peak.  _

_The feel of his callused hand brushing against her hardened nipples nearly sent her over the edge.  The strong electrical current that sizzled just beneath the surface of her skin suddenly leapt to life, making her cry out with its intensity._

_"Do you know what your sweet cries do to me?"_

_She opened her eyes to look up into his face.  His eyes were alight with the knowledge of what his touch did to her.  Her pulse stuttered at his possessive look then hammered so loudly she just knew he could hear it.  His question did not require answering, for she saw what her soft cries did to him by the wildness in his eyes, the hardness of his body that pressed so intimately against her._

_She felt a slight tremor pass through her and she realized with sudden clarity that it had come from him; he was trembling with his need to possess her._

_"__Love me, my beautiful golden elf," she whispered.  _

_Something flashed in his blue eyes then a smile curved his full lips.  __"__As you wish my sweet woodland sprite."_

_Anya started to laugh, but her breath caught on a gasp when he lowered his head and closed his mouth over one tantalizingly sweet nipple.  Her body shuddered hard at the strong pull of his warm mouth as he suckled at her breast.  She felt caught in a whirlwind of intense feelings and emotions and was torn between thrusting him away to make it stop and tugging him closer to continue the sweet torture.  She opted for the latter._

_Her hands started off clutching his head to her breasts as he teased and taunted her with his tongue and teeth.  Then when they got restless, they wandered down over his broad shoulders and down his back, feeling the ripples of his muscles beneath her fingers._

_Wanting to touch his bare skin, she slipped her hands beneath the edges of his shirt and met smooth skin.  She heard a soft growl as her fingers grazed his sides and she would have laughed if he hadn't picked that exact moment to slip his own hand beneath the hem of her dress and glide it up the satiny flesh of her thighs to brush against the crisp curls he found there._

_Again, Haldir raised his head to look down at her.  His eyes openly watched her face closely as his finger deftly parted the twin petals that guarded her femininity.  He reveled in the soft whimper of her voice, the gentle thrust of her hips towards his hand.  He took into himself the look of wonder that crossed her lovely features as he slipped his finger into the wet warmth of her body, clenched his teeth at the feel of her sheath clinging to him as he explored the depths of her womanhood._

_It was truly intoxicating, better than any wine he'd ever tasted.  Her instant responses to his touch inflamed him, they beat at him, pushed him to take her now.  Only the love that filled his heart for her and the knowledge that she was innocent kept his hand steady, his touch gentle._

_Anya's fingers dug into his flesh as the pressure built within her.  It rose up within her just as it had before making her throb, seeking release.  As if he sensed how close she was, Haldir suddenly pulled away.  Anya cried out her denial and tried to draw him back._

_His smile was devastating to her senses as he rose up to his knees and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside.  He reached for the tie of his breeches and began unlacing them.  Catching on quickly, Anya also sat up and pushed her dress from her shoulders, pulling her arms from the sleeves, then lifting her hips to push it down further until she kicked it off with her legs._

_When she looked up, her breath froze in her lungs.  He stood over her, his clothing gone.  Her eyes took in every inch of his gloriously perfect body.  He was all hard muscle and pale skin.  A smattering of crisp blond hairs covered his chest.  Her eyes dropped lower to find more crisp hairs just below his belly button that trailed down to blend in with the thick thatch of hairs that surrounded his…_

_Her eyes grew big at the sight before her.  As a healer for her village, Anya had seen men before.  She had seen men as big as Haldir, but none were as beautiful to her as he was.  His manhood jutted out proudly before her and she couldn't help but reach out and touch him._

_Her fingers brushed against the soft tip.  Fascinated by the velvety feel of it, she moved closer, her fingers tracing round and round.  She noticed a small bead of wetness appear from the tiny opening and without thought she leaned in to catch it with the tip of her tongue._

_At the sound of his sharp gasp, she jerked away.  "I'm sorry," she exclaimed, her heart hammering in her chest, afraid that she'd hurt him somehow._

_Haldir dropped to his knees, shaking his head quickly.  "No!" he groaned as he eased her back onto the soft grass.  "You did nothing wrong, my love.  You just caught me off guard and I am too close to the edge to allow you to touch me in such a way."  He smiled down at her as he settled his hips between her legs.  "I'm afraid I would disgrace myself."_

_Anya reached up and caressed his cheek lovingly.  "You could never disgrace yourself with me, Haldir."_

_Without breaking eye contact, Haldir turned his face slightly into her hand and pressed his lips to her palm then he eased his weight down on her, covering her with his warmth, yet keeping the majority of it braced against his arms on either side of her.  He hadn't felt so alive in ages.  No longer was he the same elf he had been before.  The recent events of Middle-earth and the unexpected love of a Half-elfin maiden had changed him from the arrogant, self-centered Marchwarden into an elf who could finally see past his own nose and feel compassion for those around him._

_His mouth found hers once more, but this time there was an urgency behind his kiss.  He thrust his tongue in to duel with hers, felt her arms circle around him to flatten her hands across his back.  He could feel the hard buds of her erect nipples brushing against the crisp hairs on his chest, the sensations quickly bringing him back to the fevered pitch he had been when he'd pulled away to remove his clothes._

_The tip of his hard shaft brushed against her opening, eliciting a soft gasp from her and a deep groan from him.  Her hips lifted against his of their own volition seeking only that which could give her relief._

_The urge to thrust hard and deep into the sanctity of her body was nearly overwhelming.  Sweat beaded up across his forehead, a light sheen breaking out over his body from the strain of holding himself back._

_He would not hurt her in such a way.  It pained him enough to know that this first time would be painful for her, but he was determined that the pain would be as brief as possible and that she would know nothing but pure pleasure afterwards._

_His hand slipped down between them, his fingers gliding through the tangle of crisp curls to the hidden warmth below.  He found her hot and incredibly wet.  He slid a finger into her tight sheath, swallowing her throaty moan as he sought to make her ready for him._

_His lips drifted down her throat as he slipped a second finger inside her.  He heard her soft pleas begging him for release.  He dipped his thumb into her honeyed well, wetting it with her essence then brought it up to find the hidden pearl just above her opening._

_Anya cried out as her body shattered.  The tiny muscles deep within her sheath pulsed, the walls of her womanhood clinging to his fingers as he withdrew them quickly, replacing them with the head of his throbbing erection._

_He breathed in sharply, his nostrils flaring as hot wet velvet closed around his shaft.  He held himself steady, willing himself not to thrust in roughly as his body demanded. He eased his hips up, bringing his length nearly completely out before easing back into her, allowing himself to sink a bit deeper until he met with resistance._

_Lifting his head, he found Anya with her eyes squeezed shut, sweat dotting her brow and upper lip.  "Tir na enni,  Anya, (Look at me,)" he commanded softly.  Slowly she opened her eyes, a flash of pain in their stormy blue-gray depths.  "The pain will be brief, but I promise you that before this is done, you will know only pleasure."_

_She nodded in understanding, a weak smile curving her lips.  "I love you," she whispered._

_"And I love you."  His hips surged forward, breaking through her innocence.  His mouth covered hers to capture her cry as the pain of his entry tore through her._

_When he was buried deep within her, he froze to allow her time to adjust as well as allow him time to regain control of his own body.  She was tense beneath him; her body trembling as he rained kisses all over her face, whispering words of apology and love in his native language.  He hated causing her such pain, but there was no way around it.  _

_When her body finally began to relax beneath him, he ever so slowly shifted his hips.  He heard her soft gasp, but when he lifted his head to look into her eyes, he saw no pain reflected there.  With exquisite care he eased out of her tight sheath until the tip of his shaft rested at her opening then he sank back into her warmth, the velvety walls clinging tightly to his manhood._

_Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, digging into his flesh as once more the throbbing ache began to build again.  With each stroke of his hips she felt the electricity arch between them.  Her body hummed with energy, her hips now lifting to meet his downward thrusts.  His lips were pressed to her ear, whispering erotic things that made her face flush and her body heat up._

_His hands slid down to curve around her thighs, spreading her legs wider, lifting them slightly so that he sank even deeper within her receptive body.  Her body pulsed around his shaft, causing him to growl and pick up the pace until his hips pounded into her.  When her release came, it ripped through her like a stampede of wild horses.  It stole her breath and shattered her into a million pieces._

_Seconds later Haldir found his own release, his hips rocking against her until every drop of his essence had been milked from his body.  He collapsed on top of her exhausted.  His breathing was harsh and his heart pounding wildly in his chest._

_Anya's arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him safe within the sanctity of her body.  Eventually he eased off her and rolled to his side, bringing her with him so that he could hold her close.  They lay there together, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time before Haldir finally spoke.  "It is time for you to return, my love."_

_Anya stiffened in his arms.  "No, let me stay here with you."_

_Haldir pressed his lips to her forehead.  "You know that is not possible."_

_Anya pushed away slightly, lifted her gaze to meet his.  "But you said that I carried the Grace that was my mother's.  Why can't I stay?"_

_Haldir lifted his hand, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her cheek.  "Because this is but a dream, love.  A place in our minds where we could meet."_

_"You mean, this isn't real?  Everything we just did, wasn't real?"  Tears flooded her eyes at the thought._

_"Sh-shhhh," he pressed a finger to her lips.  "Of course it is real, yet it is still a dream and you cannot stay here."_

_"Then come back with me," she demanded hotly, her blue-gray eyes flashing fire._

_Haldir smiled sadly at her as his thumb brushed across her bottom lip.  "I wish I could, my love, but I am too weak."  He hesitated a moment, then continued on.  "I do not have the strength to make it back, Anya.  I am growing weaker.  I tried.  I fought to cling to life with everything that is in me, but it is not enough."_

_"No!" She rolled away and sat up._

_"You must go on without me," he told her, watching her become more agitated._

_"No!" she denied again.  "I will not lose you.  Please, Haldir, please do not leave me."_

_He reached for her then and kissed her tenderly, tasting the saltiness of her tears upon her lips.  "Goodbye, my love," he whispered.  "One day we will be reunited, I promise.  Until then, be strong and always know how much I love you."_

_"NO!" she cried, clinging to him.  "Haldir!"_

Anya came awake crying.  She turned towards Haldir and pushed up onto her knees beside his unconscious body and grasped his face in her hands.  "Do not leave me!" she yelled at him.  "Do you hear me?  You cannot give up!"

Suddenly the door flew open and a handsome blond elf appeared, his brow furrowed in concern.  "Is everything all right, my lady?"

"Toomak," Anya turned to him immediately.  "Get Aragorn, quickly."

Toomak spun around and left the room.  Anya turned her attention back to Haldir and checked to make certain he was still breathing.  "Please, my love," she whispered as tears stained her face.  "Please fight for me."

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked as he rushed into the room.  Legolas was beside him as they approached the bed.

"He is giving up," Anya cried softly.  "He came to me in my dreams and told me he didn't have the strength to hold on any longer."  Her face flushed hotly over what she had left out.

Aragorn sighed heavily as sadness filled him.  "His wounds were too great, Anya.  It is a miracle in itself that he has remained alive this long."

Anya turned her tearstained face towards them.  "I cannot lose him, Aragorn.  Don't you see?  He is everything to me."  She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head to rest against Haldir's bare chest.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, touching his shoulder lightly, he leaned in to whisper softly.  "There may be a way to save him."

Aragorn turned his head in surprise.  "Tell me," he commanded quietly.

"It is an old ancient healing ritual our people used thousands of years ago," he began.  "But, it has not been used in a long time."

"But will it work?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders.  "It is worth a try.  We will need certain items:  scented candles, healing herbs…" his voice faded as he tried to remember all that was involved in the ritual.  "I will need you to gather all of the elves that remain.  Once the candles are lit and the herbs prepared, the elves will begin the healing chant."

Aragorn nodded.  "Then let's do it."  Legolas nodded once then turned to leave to go gather the herbs and candles that he would need.  Aragorn approached Anya, his hand gently touching her shoulder.

"Anya," he called softly to her.  She lifted her head to look at him and compassion for her filled him.  "Legolas says there is an ancient healing ritual the elves used to use long ago.  He has gone to gather what he needs.  I must go and gather all the remaining elves and bring them here."

Hope lit within her as she nodded her understanding.  "Please hurry," she whispered.  "I don't know how much longer he will hold on."

Aragorn hesitated, not wanting to squash her hope, but at the same time needing her to remain realistic.  "Elfish magic is powerful, Anya, but there is no guarantee that this will work."

Anya gave him a small smile, one filled with sadness, yet understanding.  "I know, Aragorn.  I know."

Nodding his head, he turned and left the room.


	7. Not Fated To Die

Fate  
By Ladybug

  
Disclaimer:  I own no one, but Anya and Cantehoon is a village of my own making.  All other characters belong to Tolkien, thank God, for he didn't see the need to kill off Haldir.  ;-)

  
Rated R

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

The aroma of scented candles filled the room as the remaining elves who'd survived the battle gathered around their fallen leader.  Out of the several hundred that had arrived at Helms Deep the evening before, only a small handful remained, but it was enough.

Under Legolas' instruction, Anya helped him prepare the special poultice that was needed for the healing ritual.  Once the poultices were made, Anya carefully applied them to the two wounds on his stomach and his back.  With that completed, Legolas had the elves surround the bed holding hands.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn, but you cannot be here for this.  Anya can stay since she is half elf, but no human can witness this," Legolas told him.

Aragorn nodded his understanding, not in the least offended.  Having been raised with the elves, he knew all too well about their secret rituals and spells.  "No apology is necessary, Legolas.  You know I understand."

Once Aragorn left the room, Legolas joined the circle.  "Anya, you can stand here beside me.  Even though you are a half elf, your added strength will still be enough to help us."

Anya nodded as she stepped up beside Legolas and took his hand and the hand of the elf that stood on her other side.  She had no idea what she was doing, but she trusted Legolas.  Though her mother had told her many things about the elves and what they could do, there was still so much she never had the opportunity to share with her daughter.

"Just close your eyes, Anya and concentrate your whole being on Haldir.  You understand the elfin language, therefore listen to our words, let them fill you so that they overflow into him."

Anya nodded and closed her eyes, shutting out everything but the sound of the male voices rising up around her and centering her concentration on Haldir lying on the bed before her.  She listened closely to the words feeling the power behind them.  If spoken in English, they would make no sense, but in the language of the elves, it was beautiful and powerful.

As the chant continued on, Anya began to feel a tingling sensation in her fingers.  It seemed to be coming from each of the hands she held and it momentarily startled her.  Her eyes opened and she gasped softly at what she beheld.

A brilliant light filled the circle, powered by the chant and the elves.  It glittered as it swirled around and around the inner circle.  Faster and faster the light moved until it caused a soft breeze to lift her hair away from her face.  Suddenly all the elves threw their heads back, their arms lifting high into the air.  Anya was nearly yanked off her feet when Legolas and the other elf lifted their arms high.  The chanting became louder, the voices rising up above the whirl of the light.

Then the bed began to shake almost violently.  Anya feared that Haldir would be thrown from it, but instead, she watched in awe as his body began to rise up off the bed.  The light began whirling around him, shooting around this way and that, wrapping itself around him until he glowed.

During all this, the elves never stopped chanting, never broke concentration.  Anya felt as if her arms would fall off if this went on for much longer.  They felt numb as the blood raced down her arms from being held up.

Just when she didn't think she could take it anymore, the light exploded within the circle, blinding her, blowing out all the candles and knocking everyone back, breaking the circle.  Then suddenly it was gone, plunging the room into total darkness.

Silence.  It was total and complete.  She couldn't even hear any breathing.  "Legolas?" she called softly.

"I am here," he answered a moment later.  "Stay where you are, I'll light a candle."

Moments later a candle flared to life, casting the room in a soft glow.  Elves were rising to their feet moving to the other candles and soon the room was fully lit once more.  Anya stood over the bed, staring in shocked silence down at Haldir.  He lay across the bed, as if the light had never been there, only his body was completely healed.  Not a bruise, not a cut or a stab wound marred his flesh.  It was all gone, as if it were never there.

Anya reached out and touched his stomach where he'd been stabbed with a sword.  Not even a scar…

Legolas moved up next to her.  "He is healed," he stated the obvious.  "When he wakes, he will still be weak for a day or two, but no longer."  Legolas smiled as memories of how stubborn Haldir could be flashed in his mind.  "And knowing my friend here, as stubborn and arrogant as he can be, he will be back on his feet by morning."

Anya reached for a blanket and covered Haldir before turning back to Legolas.  "I don't know how to thank you."

Legolas pulled her in for a brief hug.  "We are all family," he told her.  "It doesn't matter what kindred we are from, this is what we do."

Anya smiled.  "I am still grateful to you.  If you had not been here, then I would have lost him."

Legolas ducked his head slightly, acknowledging the thanks, but feeling uncomfortable.  "We will leave you now.  He may still sleep for a bit, but he should wake soon."

Anya nodded and watched as the elves filed out.  Aragorn appeared in the doorway, stopping when Legolas paused beside him to inform him that Haldir would live.  He nodded then moved on into the room to stop beside Anya next to the bed.

"Legolas tells me Haldir will live."

Anya turned bright eyes up at him, a smile lighting her pretty features.  "Yes, he will be fine."

"Good," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "I will leave you to tend him then."

"Thank you, Aragorn.  For everything."

He nodded, gave Haldir, sleeping peacefully on the bed, a last look then turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Anya turned her attention back to Haldir.  Her gaze roamed lovingly over his face, then down to stare openly - appreciatively - at his bare chest.  Warmth spread throughout her body and heated her cheeks as memories of her dream came back swiftly to her mind.

Memories she'd been forced to push aside in order to save his life.  With the memories came the discomfort.  She was sore, she realized.  Down between her legs.  But how… hadn't it been only a dream?

Haldir had told her it was a dream, yet real.  It was all so confusing.  However, none of it mattered.  He was alive and would remain that way.  She crawled onto the bed and stretched out beside him.  Her hand came to rest over his heart, feeling the steady beat of it.  She let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep, her head pillowed against his shoulder.

~*~*~

Anya became aware of warm lips pressing against hers.  Her eyes fluttered open to find Haldir hovering over her, a warm smile on his face.  "I must be dreaming again," she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.  Dare she hope?

He caught her hand in his and pressed his lips into her palm.  "Not this time," he answered leaning in to capture her lips once more.  He kissed her deeply, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.  When her lips parted on a soft sigh, he slipped in to tangle with hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling him closer.  His hands moved over her body, touching her everywhere.  He nipped at her jaw line then trailed his tongue down the smooth column of her throat.  He stopped when a sob suddenly escaped her lips and pulled her in tight against him.

"Anya," he whispered her name.  "Car al can, nin meleth  (_Do not cry, my love._)."

Unfamiliar emotions whirled up inside him at the sounds of her tears.  They tore at his heart making him want to do anything to make her smile again.  His lips pressed against her temple as she clung to him.  All the pent up emotions she had felt from the moment she had met him came loose in a torrent of tears.  She was helpless to stop them.  Haldir could only hold her, whispering softly to her, his hands stroking over her hair and down her back.

Finally, after a long while, she grew quiet.  Haldir tipped her face up with his fingers beneath her chin.  Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with dry tears.  She tried to turn her face away, knowing how horrible she must look then, but he wouldn't let her.  "You are beautiful to me," he told her, pressing his lips over each puffy eye.

Finally meeting his gaze, she gave him a shy smile.  "How do you feel?"

He lifted her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth.  "I am alive," he answered, his voice low and husky.

"I thought I had lost you," she choked out, the tears threatening to come once more.

His lips brushed against hers.  "You almost did," he whispered against her mouth, feeling the shudder that racked through her small frame.

She pressed closer to his warmth, needing to feel every inch of him.  Haldir once more dipped his head down to feast on her neck.  His teeth nipped gently at the velvety soft skin then his tongue came out to sooth and swirl.

"Do you know of what Legolas did?" she whispered.

He lifted his head so he could see her beautiful face.  His fingers came up to brush along her bottom lip.  "Yes, I know of what he did.  It is a healing ritual that has not been practiced amongst the elves in a very long, long time.  I had forgotten it."

"Why?" she asked curiously.  "Why don't the elves use it anymore?"

Haldir shrugged nonchalantly.  "There has been no need.  We have lived in peace amongst most of the Middle-earth kind.  The healing ritual was not to be used lightly and it only succeeded if Valar permitted it."

"You mean if Valar had not wished you to live, then the ritual would not have worked?"

"Exactly."

"Then you were not fated to die," she responded trying to understand.

"Yes, I was, but fate is a funny thing.  It can be changed, and mine was altered the moment you freely gave me your love.  If I had not… if I had not come to you when I did, before going into battle, if you had not declared your love to me before I left you, allowing me to carry that love in my heart then I would have perished up on that battlement."

Her brow furrowed as she took it all in.  Haldir smiled, chuckling softly.  "Do not spend so much energy trying to understand it all, my love.  It is not that important now and besides," he leaned in to nip lightly at her jaw.  "I would rather use that energy for other things."

Anya flushed hotly at his words, her thoughts returning to her dream and how he'd made her feel.  "I love you, Haldir of Lothlorien."

His lips brushed against hers.  "And I love you, Anya of Canteroon," he answered her softly, his dark eyes meeting hers.  "Always.  When this war against Saruman and Sauron is over and we have defeated them, I will take you to Lothlorien and there we will be united in the way of the elves.  We will live out our lives there until we grow weary of our existence.  And then, we will go to the Uttermost West… together and find eternal peace."

"Can we have lots of children?" she asked, her eyes bright with love and a possible future with him.

Haldir laughed and rolled onto his back, dragging her with him until she lay sprawled across his chest.  "We can have as many children as you wish, my love."

He pulled her face down to kiss her, their mouths coming together in a heated open-mouthed kiss.  Anya felt her heart soar with love and happiness.  She was realistic enough to know that the war was not over yet, that she could still lose him in another battle, but she clung to hope and to their future and some how she knew that in the end that peace would once more reign on Middle-earth.

The End 


End file.
